Warm up drabbles
by KenseiSins
Summary: Just quick warm up drabbles with no context. 1 or 2 a day
1. Hangover

Warm up drabble

The distinctive noise of streaming wind made from cars rushing by stealthily slipped itself into the small room. First past the glass panel windows, next through navy, crisscrossed patterned curtains, until finally it reaches into the open space and reverberated to life into the ears of a sleeping man; or… _was_ sleeping.

Kai drawled to life with a deep and heavy groan. His head was killing him and he wanted to sleep it off some more. Squinting his eyes; he rolled onto his back and opened them to stare lifelessly at the ceiling. The room was quite small, with the edges all appearing in his peripheral. He sat up, suddenly slouching inwardly as the cold air stringed his bare chest, and gave the bland room a survey for a clock; the natural light casting on everything but one. He then heard footsteps approaching and refocused his attention to the turning handle.

A tall, broad and muscularly built man stepped in and halted at the threshold in surprise, "Oh you're awake!" he said amusingly and relaxed into a smile.

Kai, who was unamused, crossed his arms and turned his head to glance away at a wall, affirmed back with a low grunt in back of his throat.

"Had a good rest?"

He grunted again.

The man chuckled, "well if you're feeling hungry, I made breakfast downstairs..."

Kai turned to look at the man who was now leaning against the doorframe then kai raised an eyebrow as if to ask, _'really?'_

The man just grinned in response.

Kai pursed his lips for a split second. Then opened them to mutter a "Thanks...Hurk"

"No problem, and uhh, you might wanna put on a shirt. You'll catch a cold." Hurk tried not to gestures with his eyes.

Kai just rolls his eyes in response at the grown man who was trying not to undress him any further with just his eyes.

Hurk grins and sticks his tongue out like an anime girl, patooiie~


	2. Battle of Blackscar

Anger rose like a violent updraft and surged through Kai, who had his teeth gritted and glared

daggers viciously at Hurk.  
The greatsword wielder however, didn't dare meet his partner's eyes. His face twisted into a frown,

eyebrows furrowed.

"What the FUCK were you thinkin'?" Kai snarled, fists clenched by his sides stiffly.  
Kai closed the gap between them, demanding an answer to the little stunt Hurk pulled earlier in the

battle against the Gnoll King, Black Scar

Hurk pursed his lips, still refusing to meet Kai's eyes, his gaze shifting to either side of him. However

it was getting more difficult to keep it up with each passing second as the ranger's eagle eyes were

bolting straight through his (thick) skull.

-about half an hour ago-

The screeching of the giant formor echoed into the mountains. Kai was racing across the rocky

terrain, making sure the boss was choking on his bullets as he ripped away bolt after bolt from his

crossgun. To his right was Hurk dealing with a considerable mob of woodmen and gremlins, lifting

them with a upward's gust of his greatsword and then proceeding to smash them into the ground to

pieces.

The giant gnoll charged toward the huntsmen, giving all his weight into a full on tackle, but Kai

nimbly rolled out of the way before loading a explosive revolver and unleashing it onto the creature's

backside. It howled in pain and stumbled from the incendiary force at pointblank; collapsing onto it's

knees.

Kai seized the fleeting opportunity and skillfully loaded his crossgun revolver to level 3. He got into a

horse stance, feet planted sturdly into the ground and raised his crossgun at the hunched over

gnoll, then he pulled the trigger tightly. Crackling like fireworks, lightning-fast bolts whizzed out of

his pseudo-gattling gun and onto the battlefield in a thunderous roar that pummeled the boss over

and over. The Formor, who couldn't even howl in pain was now floored against the ground, unable to

do anything as the bolts tored through it's fur and flesh, pinning it to the ground. Even the recoil force was massive enough to gradually shift Kai backwards.

Hurk was now busting the last of the wolf mobs, which if wern't for the huge numbers would have

been a piece of cake. Upon hearing the familiar sound of Kai's boltstorm, he quickly turned to gaze at

the huntsmen's prowess. He's seen it many times, yet each time was more impressive than the last.

Kai, who was busy channeling the last of the bolts to ensure the boss's demise, was getting pushed

back into a clift wall. Where high above him, a gnoll commander, Dim Grey raised his giant Iron hammer, and made a great leap towards Kai.

Hurk instinctively raced towards Kai, throwing aside his heavy sword for speed, putting everything

into reaching Kai.

"KAI ! ABOVE YOU" Hurk bawled out frantically.

Kai abruptly released his fingers from the trigger and darted his eyes up, only to see a mid-flight

gremlin about to drop right ontop of him to bash his skull in.

he mustered all his strength into his legs and just as he was about to tumble out of the way, he

suddenly found himself getting collided from his right and tossed across the ground like a ragdoll

and collapsed on his hands.

he quickly regained himself and looked back only to see a facedown, unconscious Hurk, limbs

sprawled across the dirt mixed with blood and the gremlin beside him, full of pride from his recent kill.

Kai sat still, unable to move, eyes so wide they could have popped out of their sockets, and just a few

feet from Hurk... and the Formor. The fucking formor. The goddamn formors who have taken

everything away from Kai, and just when he thought he had nothing left, They robbed him of the

most precious thing he had.

Kai blinked, and unthinkingly wiped the wetness from his eyes; wiped away the cold tears. Instead,

Kai's eyes were dry and hot now. He could feel the burning in the back of his sockets, driving the

sudden rage to slaughter the formor infront of him, the immense inferno surged through his feet,

rocketed up his spine and erupted his skull full of wrath.

He tighted his grip on his crossgun, and stood up. Wide Eyes impaling daggers into the formor who

was now charging at Kai. It lifted its mithril to deliver a overhead smash, but Kai dodged to his right,

then rolled into a swing while shooting bullets out to generate maximum momentum, instantly decapitating the head of the fomor.  
then...  
-Kai has used, Heavenly feather!-  
-Hurk came back from the dead..-  
-Kai gained 1 seal of dedication-  
-present time-

"Why are you always so fuckin' reckless!?" Kai yelled, who was now scolding Hurk at full-force.

"Did you think you saved me? Do you not trust me? Do you belittle me? huh?"  
Kai's voice croaked , tears seeped from his eyes.  
"Did you, Hurk, not think for a second about how I would feel, seeing you like that, I was so angry,

how could you go and leave me just like that. To rot in this place, alone!, while you take the easy way out!"

"NO" Hurk roared out.

He stepped forward and pulled the trembling Kai into his embrace.

"You're wrong Kai, I would never leave you. I wouldn't, couldnt live without you. I could never let anything happen to you. I was selfish, I didn't know you would think of it that way, but now I know. I won't let anything happen to you, but I'll never leave you again either. I swear.. I love you."

Kai choked back on his tears, and embraced Hurk back, his head resting on his chest.

After making sure Kai calmed down enough Hurk looked down at Kai who was now fast asleep, exausted from the fatigue.

Hurk silently vowed to get stronger, never to succumb to the clutches of his enemies or let his Kai fall

into their hands either.

Afterall, If Hurk was ever to perish, he was pretty sure a certain sharpshooter's fury would scare the

devil into returning Hurk's soul back.


End file.
